


A Glass Raised In His Name

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Felix Alexius Lives, Grey Wardens, M/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mages, Mercenaries, Minor The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Qunari, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tevinters, Vashoth, Warden Felix Alexius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: A chance encounter in a tavern and a warning are just the beginning. Felix has to decide whether or not to accept a stay on his death sentence or not.*Eventually, the plan is to also include Adoribull and Krem/Kaariss, but I haven’t tagged them in ships yet because atm it isn’t present and isn’t the main focus yet.
Relationships: Felix Alexius/Inquisitor
Kudos: 1





	A Glass Raised In His Name

**Author's Note:**

> This started out just as a way to give Felix a chance. Then I wanted my Adaar to give him some love, and now there’s so much more to it. 
> 
> The blame is with the Dragon Age Fanfiction discord. <3.

Dorian hastily scribbled the note, just a handful of words. Hopefully this Herald of Andraste would read it, understand that there was something truly wrong and come look into it. He grimaced, folding it neatly in half. Passing it to Felix, he bounced a finger in the air as they reviewed the plan. 

“I take this. I wait by the tavern. When it’s convenient, I interrupt. I pass the letter and meet you both back here.” Felix said, trying to make sure he didn’t miss a step. “How do we make sure they come to check?” 

“We hope. All we can do is give the note over and hope for the best.” Dorian frowned at the thought. “It _does_ look suspicious.” 

“It sounds _crazy_.” Felix said. “If I didn’t know better I would assume it’s madness. This plan relies an awful lot on chances and maybes. It would be nice if we had a guarantee at some point.” 

“Well. How’s this for pessimism. If I were the Herald — which I’m _so_ glad I’m not — I’d take one look at what’s already happening and turn right around. Easiest thing in the world to ignore this, and you must admit, it _looks_ and _sounds_ like a trap.” Dorian suggested. 

“I’ll be quick then. Hopefully that isn’t the case…” Felix said, shaking his head.

He hated the idea of leaving Dorian behind. If his father found out he was here...no, better not to imagine that. Dorian had been so careful to skirt his attention. No guarantee that this would be the case for long. He worried for him, but this was something he could do, some way to make it so it wasn’t _entirely_ on Dorian to fix everything. 

Felix took a little extra time on the short trip to the tavern. It might take a bit to find an opportune moment to interrupt the negotiations, plus, he’d gotten pretty good at being able to effectively use his illness. Better to pretend he was _already_ struggling at least a little, in case anyone who might seem favor for reporting to his father.

Little did he know, he could have taken _more_ time, because the Herald of Andraste was not exactly a local, and as such, was quite lost. 

“Gull and Lantern, _Gull and Lantern…”_ Talon mumbled, looking around for anything with a sign. “Where _is_ this place?” 

Varric cleared his throat. “Not for nothing, but I _doubt_ what is probably the _only_ tavern in this village is just going to be by the docks.”

“I’ve never actually been here, if anyone cares.” Talon sighed. “Or did we forget the trip to the Hinterlands? That _quick_ little _in and out_ mission that ended up taking several days so I could figure out where I was and where I was supposed to go?”

Sera slapped his dark red braid back over his shoulder. She wasn’t nearly as useful in a fight as Varric, an experience issue, perhaps. But at least she was interesting to make up for it. 

“Sounds like a good thing I missed that. Andraste must have dropped you on your _head.”_ Sera said, laughing. 

“I’d be inclined to agree, but this is pretty normal. Worst navigator in my mercenary company. In fact, I think it’s just incredibly dumb luck that I’m as good as I am.” Talon admitted. 

Bull shrugged. “Kind of glad my men are good. But, yeah. I could see the value in keeping you around. So long as you’re not in charge of navigation. You are _damn lucky_.” Pointing up more towards the village entrance. “It’s that way.” 

Talon made a face, climbing back up to the upper levels of Redcliffe, blinking in mild disbelief. Had it really just been _right there_? Of course it was that easy, why wouldn’t it be in plain sight. Maybe he could chat up Harding sometime and get a few navigational pointers…

Pretending like it didn’t take an age to find his way, he ducked under the door frame, spotting the Grand Enchanter just inside. At least he remembered her. Unfortunate that she seemed to not remember him. Seemed a little bit more impossible when she said Tevinter was in charge. Talon might be Vashoth, never knew the Qun, but the _stories_ of the conflict in Tevinter and the Qunari? Seemed a terrible choice. 

Really, not much of a choice. If he wasn’t a born apostate? He probably would take Tevinter over a group of nobodies with only two people claiming it was the will of the late Divine? That wouldn’t stand up to scrutiny the same way. A man walked in shortly after, pointing him to a table. Gereon Alexius, Fiona said. Not that that meant much to him. Not like you encountered magisters daily here. 

He spoke pleasantly, but his eyes kept flicking up to his horns, to the simple vitaar he wore, to the ropes and cloth that comprised his clothing. He glanced over his shoulder to The Iron Bull. Was he simply wary, afraid or just uncomfortable? 

Possibly his good luck at play. He wasn’t quite sure what would sway a man like him to part with so many mages. A man, apparently his son, Felix, who he’d sent off to fetch a scribe, ostensibly, had returned looking much worse for wear. Talon scooted his chair back, unsure of if he’d need to move quickly or not. Took a bit, this size came with a disadvantage in the speed with which he moved. Made him thankful for the magic, imagine trying to move in heavy armor with a big fuck off sword. Someone like Bull could use all that extra muscle to his advantage, but him? Nah. He knew his limitations. 

Felix collapsed against him and he managed to snag him by the waist before he fell too far down. Smelled like herbs. Alexius was in a hurry to get him treated. Sick then, but with what? The meeting was interrupted and Talon sighed more to himself than anyone else. Getting up finally, he got outside before he thought to check what Felix had so discreetly slipped into his palm. 

“A letter. The plot thickens.” Varric said. 

“Gonna be so gross if it’s a _love_ letter.” Sera said, making a retching sound. 

“I’ve never seen him before today. Why would he write me a _love letter_ , let alone interrupt a meeting to deliver it in such a way?” Talon reasoned. 

“That actually makes sense.” Sera reluctantly admitted. 

“What’s it say?” Bull asked. 

“Come to the chantry, you are in danger.” Talon recited. Hands falling to the side he stared helplessly at it. “ _Fuck.”_

“Relax, I think there’s only one chantry here, and you know it’s not by the dock.” Varric said. 

“This place isn’t exactly _small_.” Talon complained. 

Well, there were buildings he hadn’t checked out as they entered the village. Probably back that way. 

Meanwhile, back in the chantry, a rift formed in midair, Dorian turning to see what it was that made the hairs on the back of his neck crawl. Frowning, he retrieved his staff. Felix wasn’t back yet. No idea if he got the letter to the Herald yet or not. No way for him to hope to close the rift, and having to deal with a large enough group of demons by himself? 

“Venedhis…” he swore. 

Shit. _Shit._ Someone had better show up sooner rather than later. This wasn’t exactly ideal. 

Dorian managed to kill a good few demons before the door _finally_ swung open. He was about to chance taking a glance before he saw a fireball whiz past him. Not Felix then. He was a mage too, just...not very good. This was powerful, but chaotic. Needed fine tuning on the aiming and more consistent output. This was not the time to assess the magical prowess of what he could only assume was the Herald. 

Dorian barely managed to move before one demon was lit on fire and a Qunari flew past him to mash another between the wall and his ax. _That_ made him look. Sure enough, there was a beefy Qunari with an eyepatch, and a _very slightly_ not as bulky one with a red braid and metal tipped horns. Sure. He could believe he was a mage, the staff said that much. The outfit said something else entirely. 

When there was a long enough break where it seemed the demons might have given up coming through this way, Talon raised his glowing palm to the rift, grimacing in discomfort. The rift slowly closed, rendered out of existence. 

“At last, a moment to breathe.” Dorian sniffed. “I take it you’re the Herald?” 

Talon wiped his palm on his pants, making sure it was relatively clean and dry. Holding his hand out, Dorian stared for a moment before shaking it 

“Talon Adaar. Second in command, Kalo-vas mercenaries. Nice to meet you.” He said. 

“Dorian of House Pavus. Just waiting on Felix, it seems.” Dorian replied. 

“I…” Talon paused, wondering for a moment if it might be offensive to ask so bluntly about the health of another. Deciding to go for it, he scratched at the base of his horns for a moment. “Is Felix ill? Alexius couldn’t get to his side fast enough. He smelled of medicinal herbs, and I could feel it. There’s a faint hint of bones felt too close to the skin like he’s wasting. Guessing Alexius feeds him well enough.” 

“Ahh. It’s not my place to say, but _yes_. He’s very ill. Dying, in fact.” Dorian confirmed. “He’s not so bad off he couldn’t go a few days without treatment if he had to, but at this point, it’s just buying time.” 

His expression was a little bitter, almost compulsively clicking his thumb nail against his other nails, uncomfortable. Not with him, but the subject. He seemed almost entirely indifferent to him. Perhaps initially it must have been unusual to see two Qunari in no hurry to attack him, but if that was the case, it didn’t show. Almost as if it was incredibly mundane. An average Tuesday. Talon was no Ben-Hassrath, true, but he’d done some scouting in his time. Paying attention to as much detail as possible, was useful. One of the few things he wasn’t just okay at. 

About to raise a different point, the door opened again, and Felix walked in. Talon had to admit, it was an impressive act. He _didn’t_ have to admit that he was finding that he stole his focus. He stood tall, relaxed but still commanding focus. It was the shape of his outline he liked. The curve of his spine and the confidence held in the subtle sway of his walk. _Well then_. Way to focus on the important things. 

“Good to see you again.” Talon said in greeting. 

“You too. Glad you’re alright.” He said. 

“You’ve got me here. Hoping you’ll fill me in on this note.” Talon told them. 


End file.
